


Playtime

by i_am_red_handed



Series: The War of The Roses [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_red_handed/pseuds/i_am_red_handed
Summary: Satia has been bored lately. On his way to his favorite playground *cough*mortal world*cough*, he met some unlikely playmates.
Series: The War of The Roses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056668
Kudos: 13





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Not much has been written about Rai's brother because the authors abruptly abandoned this plot thread. It was all like, "Oh hey Rai has a brother who looks exactly like him. But! We're not telling you anything about him tee-hee!" Frustrating. Oh well. So it's free estate now. 
> 
> I named Rai's brother as Azrael. Depending on which source, the exact meaning of the name is "God is my help". An Angel of Death in Abrahamic religions is also called Azrael. The characterization of Azrael will revolve in these two name meanings. I was going to find another name that means 'rose' but I couldn't find anything that is not as obvious as Raizel. I gave up and just gave him an angel name which is close to Raizel. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Satia was pretty sure that he has still hasn’t woken up from the nightmare that started 220 years ago. He’s still a lord-in-training and his free time was still being swallowed by all those boring training sessions.. 

Today, Satia decided to stop living in the said madness and ran away from the castle. It had been a while since he visited the nearest mortal town. He hid himself in the foliages and started making plans in his head on where to go and what to do. 

In the middle of his thoughts, he heard the knights from the Central Order scrambling around looking for him. Or so he thought when he appeared behind this particular group just to prank them.

“Who is missing?’ Satia asked the clueless knights.

They all jumped from surprise but when they saw Satia, the knights immediately kneeled. “Oh! Your Highness!” They collectively shouted.

“Stop kneeling, I’m not yet the lord.” Satia waved away. “Now answer me. Who is missing?”

The knights looked at each other, confused.

“We are actually not sure. The Lord asked us to find two Noble toddler twins.” 

There was slight disappointment in Satia when he learned this search party wasn’t for him. Then he began thinking which Noble has twin toddlers. No one came into mind until he saw those bald creeps again leaping on trees at a distance.

“Ah.” The Noblesses were missing.

Satia looked at the knights and acted troubled, pretending he didn’t know who was missing. “Well, the Lord ordered it. Continue the search. I will help as well.”

“Yes, Your Highness!” Replied in chorus by the knights and immediately leapt out. 

Satia watched then go far and then smiled to himself. It seems that the Fates are smiling upon him. It’s the perfect time for him to slip away and cross the barriers of Lukedonia without anyone knowing.

“Here I go, mortal world~ Festive feasts and songs and games~”

When he passed by a huge dead oak tree, he heard some children whispering to each other.

“I saw in one of those old books that mortals use flowers as crowns.” One could hear some excitement from this child’s voice.

“Why? Flowers wither after a few days. So...do they stop being rulers after the flowers are gone?” An emotionless voice asked.

The other child went silent for a while and then replied in a withered voice. “I don’t know. Humans are weird. I still don’t understand why we need to protect humans”

“Maybe The Caecus will touch upon this ‘crown of flowers’ subject in the future, Azrael.” The emotionless voice seemingly tried to console the other one.

Satia peeked from behind the oak tree. There he saw a child putting flowers on the other’s head. He cursed his luck for immediately coming across the missing children. They’re just sitting there! Why were the creeps and the knights can’t find them?

“It is bad manners what you’re doing, lordling.” Said the child named Azrael who was putting flowers on his brother’s head. “Spying on someone.”

“Apologies, Your Excellencies.” Satia walked out from behind the trees. He expected them to talk to him more but they resumed talking amongst themselves.

“Now, you look like a human royalty, Raizel!” The bright-eyed child put his hands on his waist and admired his handiwork on his twin’s head.

The child named Raizel stood up from the flower bed and pushed his twin’s shoulder to make him sit down. 

“It’s my turn to do it on your head.” He said in a very flat tone and crouched down to pick flowers.

Satia finally had enough of being ignored and asked, “May I ask what exactly are you doing?”

“We are trying to understand humans,” said Raizel.

“We are playing!” Azrael cheerily interjected. “Or at least that’s what I think we are doing? When you imitate what humans do, they call it a ‘play’. That’s what books say.”

Satia was trying to not smile at these seemingly innocent children with the face of the Noblesse. He has seen the Noblesse from afar. He was the embodiment of elegance and regalness, an ultimate wise being that seems to know everything. But right now, Satia was watching the same Noblesse in two bodies, one of them carefully picking flowers and sticking it to his twin’s hair. Both were mixing up the different meanings of play. Do rebirths erase their memories and knowledge as well?

“May I ask another question? Why are the whole Lukedonia looking for you?” He asked again.

Raizel looked at Azrael. Satia took it that this is Azrael’s idea.

“The bald old men said that we need to learn about humans and nobles but they kept just piling up books to read and locking us up in the mansion.” Azrael crossed his arms. “I think we need to see real humans! Go out and experience more!”

Raizel then added. “He once saw a butterfly with different colored wings from what we saw from the books. Different looking birds as well. He thinks not everything can be learned from books.”

Azrael continued, “We were going out of Lukedonia! But we forgot to bring a map and when we are about to go back to the mansion…”

“We got lost.” Raizel finished. Azrael blushed from embarrassment.

Satia’s self-control on his urge to laugh so hard was so close to disintegrating. These kids are so adorable!

And then, like a drop of oil suddenly bursting into flames, an idea sparked in Satia’s head. Whether this idea is good or not, he didn’t care at the time. It just sounded fun!

“Well, Your Excellencies, I am actually going out to the mortal world to ‘play.’” Satia said. “Would you like to join me?”

He could see Azrael’s face light up while Raizel might have a neutral face but he could see stars in his eyes.

“Yes!” “Mn.”

“Alrightey! Let us go, Your Excellencies. Like right now” The knights might be nearby so they have to go as soon as possible. He scooped up the twins and leapt out.

”Call me Satia while we are in the mortal world and we are brothers when they ask okay? It’s a ‘play’. We are imitating humans so we can go around without problems.”

“Call me Azrael!”

“Raizel.”

“Let’s go!"

\---------------

“Is this alright, Lord?” A bespectacled white-haired lady with some black streaks in her hair asked the Lord sitting beside her. They were at the roof of the castle with the Lord watching something from afar.

“Real-world experience is important for the Noblesses. The Caecus has been too protective lately. They’re not allowing the twins to get out. Probably until they are 200 years old. Which is not good. I guess they are still in shock for the Noblesse to split himself into two. They might be thinking that each half is weaker than the whole.” The Lord replied. “Besides, this will make them cultivate a stronger relationship with Satia.”

“But the humans have been starting their own wars right now. It might be dangerous.”

The Lord scoffed. “The Noblesse might be two children right now but I assure you, no human can harm them. I’m more concerned for the humans to be honest. Three troublemakers are coming their way.”

The lady sighed. “At least have someone follow them?”

“Fine.” The Lord put his hand on his chin. “Adamari Landegre, I command your son Gejutel to follow Satia and the Noblesses and report their movements.”

The lady called Adamari bowed and said, “As you command.” She promptly disappeared.

The Lord smiled. 

“Have fun, my sons.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to post some fluff. But think of this as groundwork as well.


End file.
